


We Are All Kris

by kirishimaaa



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Based on glorious fanart, I'm so sorry, Other, this is a joke written seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirishimaaa/pseuds/kirishimaaa
Summary: "Huh?" You say dumbly."Huh?" Kris echoes back to you.You lean toward them, squinting. "Are... are youblushing?"





	We Are All Kris

**Author's Note:**

> every deltarune fic i write happens at 3-5am and finishes in one long, tired sitting ;u;
> 
> this is based off some dang fantastic fanart i saw, and i couldn't help but write something based off it:  
> http://avafaidian.tumblr.com/post/179667473680/what-do-you-mean-this-didnt-happen

You knew it was over the second Kris saw you eating that goddamn chalk. 

It wasn't even _good_ chalk, aged and hard in the way that only teeth like yours could bite through. 

You still bit it though, didn't you? You sure fucking did, not having enough damned sense to take a good look around before you did. 

You grimaced, running your tongue along your teeth, the taste too gritty even for your liking.

Maybe you shoulda just given it to Ms. Alphys and saved yourself a trip to the closet. 

Oh well, it sure saved you time sitting in class, alternating between ignoring everything and everyone and staring at other students, solely to unnerve them.

You already scared the shit outta everyone, anyway. Might as well do something entertaining with it.

You'd almost started making your way to the closet on your own, rubbing your hands together to clear the dust away, white particles filling the air around you. 

The _squeak_ of what had to be a sneaker scraping against the floor made your head snap up, sending a frantic glance backward. 

Of course it was them. Kris.

They're just... standing there. Staring. 

The silence was deafening.

You steel yourself, standing up straighter, adding to the already intimidating height difference between yourself and Kris. 

"...hey." You finally say. "You didn't see anything just now, did you?"

Okay, plan _Scare The Fuck Out Of Kris So They Don't Tell Anyone About This_ is a go. 

They don't move. Don't shrink backward and stutter out an agreement, or swallow nervously, or even run away like anyone else would. 

They don't look scared. Hell, they don't look much of anything. A face of _nothing_ , expression as neutral as they come. 

It infuriated you while also making you almost want to show them, prove to them, how scared they should be. 

How they would be. 

Fear is all you had. You'd long learned to relish in it, because it's all you're gonna get from anybody. 

"Hm." You tap a claw against your chin, humming. "You can't even say?"

Of course, silence. You gritted your teeth. 

Slowly, you turn to face them. 

"Kris... "

You take a step toward them, and the sound of it seems to echo across the hallway. 

Another step. Something in their expression twists, you can't place the emotion they briefly show, and then they're actually backing away. 

Something in you lurches excitedly at the sight, of them showing any reaction to you, and you don't have the time to ponder how fucked up that probably is. 

You walk faster, and they back up until their back is nearly touching a locker. 

You give them a good, long look. Still as scrawny as ever, one of the smallest kids in your class, but... Something about them always unsettled you. 

And the other kids in class, too, but you hated that you were included in that. It was just some creepy freak, nothing to be afraid of. Right? 

"Hey." You say lowly. 

Your hand descended onto their narrow, thin shoulder. They flinch involuntarily, like just the weight of your hand was enough to be uncomfortable. 

_I could break this dude with one hand tied behind my back._

Strangely, the thought doesn't make you feel happy. 

You lean down some. "Let me tell you a secret."

Your claws are fisting into their shirt right after you finish that sentence, and you shove them harshly into a locker. 

You're holding them a good foot above the ground, but you still have to lean down to growl in their face, "Quiet people _piss me off_."

Head tilted down, their bangs hide any expression they could have right now. It fuels your spite for reasons you can't place. 

"You think just 'cause you don't say anything... I can't tell exactly what you're thinking?"

"It's OVER! I caught Susie eating ALL the chalk!" You imitate them, voice annoyingly high-pitched and whiny, even though they rarely talked. 

And when they did, their voice was raspy and quiet. Whatever, you weren't gonna critique yourself about how you make fun of the little runt, damn it. 

"This was her LAST chance! Now she'll finally be expelled!"

Kris' head slowly tilts up, bangs swooping enough to the side for you to see the vaguely surprised look on their face, eyebrows raised and mouth parted. 

You laugh, low and bitter. 

"Come on. Don't act so shocked, Kris. You know it's true."

You cast a pointed look to the classroom, excited chatter of students just barely reaching your ears, muffled by the closed door. 

It was a helluva lot less quiet and tense when you weren't around, huh.

"Everyone's waiting for it. Everyone wants it."

You give their shoulder a rough squeeze. 

"So congrats, Kris. You got me. I'm done for."

You're ranting now, too caught up in your anger to really think about what you're even doing, and they're just letting you. Not fighting back, but not because they're scared. 

God, it pisses you off. 

An idea comes to you, as sudden as it is irrational. 

"Seems like a real waste, just getting expelled for having a snack." You say thoughtfully, a mean, crooked smile making it's way to your face when Kris tilts their head, confused. 

"So, if I KNOW you're gonna pull the trigger... " You trail off, laughing again. No humor in it this time either. "Why don't I just get expelled for some real, authentic carnage?"

"Kris," You say. "How do you feel... "

Your grin widens, lips opening to reveal rows of razor-sharp teeth. Their eyes visibly widen, gaze flitting rapidly between your eyes and mouth. 

They're _terrified_ , clearly! That same pleased, twisted feeling erupts in your stomach. 

"...About losing your face?" 

Your mouth opens disturbingly wide, drool beginning to ooze it's way down your chin, and you lean toward them with a snarl—

"Sounds nice." 

You stop. Your mouth snaps shut from pure shock, and you stare down at them. 

"Huh?" You say dumbly.

"Huh?" They echo back to you. 

You lean toward them, squinting when you spot something. "Are... are you _blushing_?"

They shake their head, blush deepening. You've no fucking idea what's happening anymore. 

"Quit stalling me!" You snarl in an attempt to save face, baring your teeth. "I'll kick your ass!"

"Yes, please." They rasped. 

You nearly drop them. 

" _What_?"

"I mean—" They cough. "Don't kick my ass, Susie. I'd hate it if you did, uh, that."

You begin to sweat, and suddenly looking them in the eye feels extremely awkward. You rub the back of your neck, swallowing dryly.

"The hell's up with you, freak? Q-quit being weird! I really will hurt you."

They give you two _very_ enthusiastic thumbs up, and you do drop them this time.

**Author's Note:**

> this was meant to be a 500 word joke fic and then i wrote it like something serious, i hate myself :'D 
> 
> i'm not even sure if i ship this (too preoccupied with shipping my boy ralsei with half the cast because i'm bias and gross) but i like the dynamic of it, and the idea of kris shouting "FUCKING _YES_ " internally the whole time susie was threatening them in the beginning of the game is hilarious to me lmao


End file.
